


Adventures on The Middle Seas

by charliechick117



Series: Tales of the Middle Seas [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Merpeople, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliechick117/pseuds/charliechick117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots that take place on the Middle Seas.  Some will be canon to the fic, some will be AUs of that AU- I'll make a note in the summary which is which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something from a Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time there was a merman and a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren!Nori and Pirate!Dwalin is a ship that sails itself really. Not canon to the fic.

Once upon a time there was a pirate and a merman.

The pirate was a strong man named Dwalin.  Before he was a pirate he was a sailor.  He sailed across the Middle Seas with the trading ships of Erebor.  He was young, free, and careless.  The ocean was his for the taking.  From the northern forests of Mirkwood, to the southern bay of Gondor and Rohan.  He traveled west to The Shire, passing by the island Rivendell often.  He could navigate the Misty Archipelago with ease and sail across The Blue Reef with hardly a hitch.

Then Smaug, a strong and wicked man, overthrew Erebor’s trades and left Dwalin with nothing.  Luckily for him, Thorin had need of a few good sailors.  He was going to be a pirate, you see, and try to destroy Smaug’s trades by commanding the ocean.  And so Dwalin joined and became part of The Erebor Pirates.

The Erebor Pirates soon became the stuff of legend.  They could take down any ship in the Middle Seas without so much as a blink.  Their ship was  _The Arkenstone._ The most beautiful ship in the oceans.  it was painted white with gold trim that could blind anyone staring at it for too long.  It was the unbeatable ship.

But no matter how tough a crew is, no matter how strong or fast a ship could be, no matter how brave the captain, no ship could withstand the Siren’s Song.

The Siren was a very handsome merman by the name of Nori.  As you know, merpeople have Gifts.  The Gift of Healing, the Gift of Speaking, the Gift of Thought Sharing, the Gift of Strength, and so on.  Nori had the Gift of Song, a very dangerous gift indeed.

The Gift of Song allowed Nori to ensnare any within the sound of his voice.  Being a cunning and rather sly merman, Nori would spend hours on the surface, singing his Song and luring unsuspecting sailors to their doom then loot their boats.  He was the Siren and legends spread about him as well as myths.

Some say that the Siren only comes out when the moon is full.  Some say he only attacks ships that are of legal value.  Some say that his song can control the oceans and the storms.  No matter the different myths, they all agree on a few key points.  The Siren’s Song only affects men.  The Siren cannot leave The Blue Reef.  The Siren let’s survivors run away.

And that is where they first meet.

Nori was bored and singing his Song.  The Erebor Pirates were sailing over The Blue Reef to Rivendell Island.  Nori’s Song flowed over the air and hit Thorin and his crew and the turned to the reef.  Dwalin was hit particularly hard and was ready to jump from the ship to reach the voice.  When  _The Arkenstone_  broke through the mist and Nori saw it, he practically squealed with delight.  This was a ship worth sinking.

But Nori didn’t sink the ship, oh no.  He saw Dwalin on the railing, his hair flowing in the wind and strong hands gripping the wood tightly.  Tattoos ran up his strong arms and his white shirt left little to the imagination.

The Siren, with his cold and cunning heart, fell for him.

He let the ship go and watched it fade away into the distance, certain he would never see it again.

What Nori didn’t know was that Dwalin saw him.  From his perch on the railing and his keen eyes searching, Dwalin saw the merman on the rock with his long hair sprawled about him and silver tail flipping idly in the air.  Just as Nori fell for Dwalin, so did Dwalin fall for Nori.

Dwalin used all his power as first mate to get Thorin to pass through The Blue Reef more often and each time he would look and listen and hope to find the Siren again.  Yet Nori would not sing when he saw the white ship on the horizon.  He would not bring the ship, nor her crew, to the reef and drown them.  He would not.  Whenever Nori saw the ship he would swim beside it, as silent as he could, and wait for a glimpse of Dwalin.

One fateful night, a storm hit.  Not a particularly large storm, but a storm nonetheless.  The ship rocked and reeled and tumbled and the entire crew was absolutely drenched within seconds.  Waves crashed over the sides of the boat and poor little Kili, who still couldn’t swim, was washed right off the boat.  Dwalin and Thorin and Dis were instantly at the edge of the ship, searching for any sign of Kili, but the storm had blocked the sun and the waves were wild.  There was no sign of him.

Then there was a flash of silver and Kili was, miraculously, washed back onto the boat held tightly in the arms of a merman with a silver tail.  It was the Siren, Nori.

Thorin had his sword out and was held it high, ready to slice Nori where he lay, but Dwalin stood between them.

“I cannot let you kill him,” Dwalin said firmly.

“This is the Siren,” Thorin said, shouting to be heard over the rain.  ”I would be doing the whole ocean a favor in killing him!”

“He has just saved Kili!” Dwalin said.

“He was going to take him away but the ocean spat him here, for justice.”

“Please,” Dwalin begged.  ”I can’t let you kill him.  Not tonight at least.  Wait until the storm blows out and speak with him.”

But when the storm blew out, Nori and Dwalin were gone.

No one knows where they went, but for years the Siren Songs stopped.  No ship met their demise at The Blue Reef and Thorin lost his grip on the oceans.  Without a first mate who knew the lay of the Middle Seas, Thorin could not predict the currents and he did not know the quickest and safest passage through the Misty Archipelago.

But a pirate needs a ship and a Siren needs a song.

Years later, when Thorin was ready to give up on pirating and turn himself in to Smaug, when the sailors sailed through the reef without any fear, Dwalin and Nori came back.  They would never speak of what they did or where they went for those years but there was a certain look they gave each other.  Touches that lingered a second too long, inside jokes that were just for the two of them.

Thorin would be lying if he said he wasn’t dying of curiosity, but he dare not ask.  He had his first mate back and he had the Siren Song on his side.

Then, naturally, the stories began to crop up.  Tales of a sailor in a little rowboat traveling the oceans with a merman by his side.  How they, just the two of them, would hijack ships and send them on their way.  They were like ghosts in the Middle Seas.

Dwalin and Nori never confirmed or denied those accusations, but they would share a secret smile and change the subject.

While they never did live happily ever after, they did live ever after in happiness.

The End.


	2. Five Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times that Mirra noticed Bombur. One time that he noticed her back (and maybe something more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple is just ridiculously cute so I wanted to write more of them.
> 
> This is canon to the fic.

The first time Mirra saw Bombur, she knew he was the one for her.  Mirra didn't care for the merman of the reef.  They were too wrapped up in being safe, in being better than the others.  They called themselves civil even though they were the same as the others.  They never approved of Mirra's desire to swim beyond the reef occasionally.  They all thought she had lost her mind, but she hadn't.  She was adventurous.

Then along came the merfolk from the open seas, filled with a wildness that Mirra wanted.  The other merpeople of the reef seemed apprehensive at first, but when Krish announced the unity of their pods and brought forth Nori to marry a handsome merman named Bofur, they seemed more eager to welcome them.

That is when she saw him.

His hair was orange in a thick braid thrown over his shoulder and his tail a dark, forest green.  He seemed rather shy, hiding behind others and keeping his head down, but he was the one for Mirra, she knew it.

"I'm going to marry him," Mirra said, leaning over to her mother.

"The one with the dark hair?" her mother asked.  "His tail does have a rather nice blue sheen."

"No, Mother," Mirra giggled.  "The one with the orange hair."

"Why him?  He looks so... plain."

"And here I thought you wanted me to settle down."

"Of course I do-"

"And I choose him," Mirra said with a note of finality.

She looked at him again, his fingers twisting in his hair and his eyes flicking over the reef, something like hope reflected there.  Someone said something to him and he brightened up, smiling wide and talking with gusto.  Yes.  Mirra was going to marry him.

* * *

The second time Mirra saw Bombur, she heard him talk.  She had been talking with Nori, the two of them swimming along the reef.  He was showing her various pieces of jewelry, asking which one he should give to Bofur.  She was asking about the Pirates of Erebor.

"Did you know that humans give a ring when they're engaged?" Nori said as they sat on a reef.  "And when they're married, they keep the ring forever.  It's their sign."

"Perhaps you should give a ring to Bofur," Mirra reached into Nori's bag and pulled out a thin gold ring with gems set into it.  "Like this!"

"Perhaps I should," Nori snatched the ring from her.

Bombur swam up to them, face red and hands twisting.  Mirra smiled and let her heart beat rapidly at the sight.  He was so handsome and so shy and Mirra longed to curl up beside him and see what he was like.

"B-Bofur wanted to see you," Bombur said, flushing furiously to the roots of his hair.

And what a voice he had!  Mirra sighed.  That was surely a voice she could listen to for the rest of her days.  Smooth and rumbling.

"I bet he does," Nori smirked.  "I'll be there in a moment."

Bombur nodded and swam away quickly.  Nori turned to face Mirra, his eyes sparkling with some kind of mischief.

"What?" Mirra asked.

"I know that look," Nori said.

"What look?"

"The way you look at him."

"And how do I look at him?" Mirra challenged.

"The same way I look at Bofur," Nori said, his face going soft.  "The way Dwalin and Ori stare at each other when they think no one can see."

"Then yes," Mirra nodded.  "That is how I look at him."

"Like you love him."

"Like I love him."

* * *

The third time Mirra saw Bombur was at the wedding.  The families stayed close as the marriage was performed.  Mirra, being a family friend only, was forced to stay back.  Still, she could see the wedding just fine and she applauded as Bofur and Nori turned, their hair braided together.  She was among the first to congratulate them, leaving her mother behind as she rushed forward.

Nori gave her a friendly, one-armed hug, as he was still holding tight to Bofur's hand.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Mirra said.  "Nori the Adventurer, settled down and married!"

"And I never thought I'd see you in love," Nori tapped her on the nose.

Mirra frowned and crossed her arms.  Nori laughed and tugged for Bofur's attention.

"Bofur, this is Mirra, a friend of mine," Nori introduced them.

"Pleasure," Mirra bowed her head.

"Any friend of Nori's is a friend of mine," Bofur smiled brightly.

"She hasn't met Bombur yet," Nori said, his mouth curving wickedly.  "Why don't you introduce her?  I see her mother coming this way."

"Yes, please," Mirra said quickly, holding her head high.  "I would love to meet your brother."

Bofur simply beamed and he and Nori led Mirra to Bombur.  She knew what game Nori was playing at.  He was teasing her about her feelings for Bombur, but she wasn't shy about it!  Oh no!  Mirra would proclaim her love for Bombur to all the ocean if she could.  The time just hasn't been right.

Though the time now would be pretty close.  He was breathtaking tonight with gems and shells woven into his braid and mustache for the celebration.  He was smiling and laughing and Mirra suddenly felt a hint of timidness take over.

"Bombur!" Bofur greeted his brother brightly.  "I have a little lady here for you to meet.  Her name is Mirra.  She's a friend of Nori's."

Bombur looked at her with eyes like chips of glass.  He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Hello, Mirra," Bombur said.

"Hello," she replied.

"Mirra!"

Mirra flinched.

"That's my mother."

Seconds later, Mirra had her mother's hand on her shoulder, holding her in place and biting into her skin.

"Now, Lirra," Nori said, his voice placating.

"Mirra, there are some lovely men over there you simply must meet," her mother said, pulling her away.  "They said they caught a shark once!"

"Yes, Mother," Mirra said, stealing one last look at Bombur.  He waved, his face apologetic.

* * *

The fourth time Mirra saw Bombur, he was injured.  He was sleeping currently, Ori having healed the wounds on his tail in an instant.  Nori was gone to the pirate ship for information, the merpeople were demanding answers from Bofur, no one noticed that she was by Bombur's bedside.

Mirra ran a gentle finger down Bombur's tail, paying special attention to the torn spots where the ferals dug their claws in.  Bombur was from the open seas.  He had scars a plenty from fighting.  He had survived out there, but here he was, injured.

What were they going to do if the ferals decided to attack them again?

Mirra remembered her anger.  She remembered the fight as clear as crystal.  Dori, sweet, kind, gentle Dori, with fury in his eyes as he clenched his fists and ferals were squashed.  Rhul of the open seas twisting with rocks in his hands, clipping any feral who came near.  And herself... her voice calling in as many dangerous animals as she could, commanding them to attack and kill.

This was the adventure she had wanted.  To fight and see danger.  She was ready to defend her home again, to defend Bombur.

They had not even had a proper conversation yet, but Mirra knew it, somewhere deep in her soul, that he was hers and she was his.  As soon as he was up and about, Mirra swore that she would talk to him.  They would have a conversation before the ferals came again.  She wouldn't go into battle without telling him her true feelings and to see if he even felt the same.

<You are Mirra.>

Mirra turned quickly and saw Bifur, his arms folded over his chest.  She leaned backwards, one hand flying to Bombur's wrist.  Bifur noticed and narrowed his eyes.

<I hear that you love him> Bifur said.

"I do," Mirra nodded.

<Why.>

"He's sweet," Mirra said, turning to look at Bombur's sleeping face.  "He's kind and gentle.  I've seen what he does for you and Bofur.  He's shy and I love the way he blushes and how he fumbles with his hair when he's nervous.  He's the most handsome merman I've ever laid eyes on."

<There are others who disagree.>

"No one ever agrees with me," Mirra rolled her eyes.  "Not Mad Mirra with her crazy ideas of adventure.  Who is preparing and ready to fight the ferals again.  Who thinks of going to the surface on occasion or swimming beyond the reef.  They're just scared and narrow-minded."  She tightened her grip on Bombur's wrist and her voice turned cold. "They don't see how handsome Bombur is because they don't look for it.  They can't see his beautiful hair or the sweet smile or his tender fingers and warm heart.  They don't appreciate his body because they can't see it."

<And you see it?>

"I see a healthy and strong merman," Mirra said, linking her fingers with Bombur's.  "What do you see?"

Bifur took her free hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.  He smiled up at her.

<I see a young mermaid who is very much in love with my cousin.>

* * *

Mirra saw Bombur for the fifth time before the true battle began.  He was sitting alone at the reef, a knife in his hands.  This was her chance to speak with him.

They spoke and Mirra fell in love a little more with each word.

Tucked under his arm, she felt safe.

* * *

Bombur saw Mirra ever since he came to the reef.  She was always hanging off Nori, begging for a story or a piece of jewelry.  He never really noticed her, not until they spoke before the Battle.  That is when he felt it.  The spark, that sense of right, of love and  _belonging_ that came with her.  He hadn't realized it until after she left and he was filled with emptiness.  He knew then that he would spend his life with her.

After the Battle, when the dead had been tallied and the peace finally restored and the alliances solid, Bombur sought her out.  She was deep in conversation with Nori, who was holding onto Bofur tightly.  She was bleeding, a small cut on her arm, but other than that, she was unharmed.  Perhaps a little shaken, but very much alive.  Bifur, smiling all the while, handed him a small golden ring.

<Go to her.>

Bombur clenched the ring in his hand and nodded.

"-and then Dori threw the biggest fit," Nori grinned.  "But you know how he is with Thorin."

"Ahem," Bombur coughed slightly, breaking the conversation.

Mirra turned, smiling until her dimples showed.  Nori and Bofur shared a secret smile and Bombur felt a flush creep up his skin.  He looked at Mirra, really looked at her.  Her crystal blue eyes that drooped with exhaustion.  Her auburn hair that always seemed to flow effortlessly around her.  The small turn of her nose, the smile and dimples on her face.  She flipped her tail so the scales caught the light and glimmered.

"Mirra..." Bombur came closer to her.

"Yes, Bombur?" she asked.

"I-I love you and it would be the highest honor if you would marry me," Bombur said, certain his face was flaming red as he held out his hand, the gold ring shining.

"I wouldn't have anyone else," Mirra said.


	3. Dis and the Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis always loved their Siren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Dis are fairly cute in the canon fic and I've been wondering if I should explore that or not.
> 
> Then, naturally, Greenkangaroo posted an absolute darling chapter in her Dirty Deeds with that pairing and that sealed the deal.
> 
> This is not canon to the original fic at all.
> 
> Also much shorter than I hoped, sorry!

Dis harbored some very secret affection for their Siren.  How could she not?  Nori was gorgeous.  She could hear his Song and not be tempted into the waters- she heard the true meaning behind the longing and haunting notes.  It felt like a sign from destiny.  He was to be hers.

But Thorin, her pigheaded brother, was taking up all his attention with "business" and Dis never got the chance to speak with him, which was rather annoying as Nori seemed to flirt with her at every chance.

Late one night Dis snuck from the ship and dropped a rowboat.  The moon was full and she tucked her sword into her belt.  She glanced down at her reflection in the ocean and brushed her hair back, making sure she looked okay.

Then it was in the boat and out to the Blue Reef.  She rowed out to a pretty spot and then started to sing.

Nori always said he loved her voice the most.  Of all the pirates, he said she had the nicest tone.  He once said that she could be a siren if she wanted, her voice called to him in strange ways.

Dis sang a soft lullaby, one that she'd learned when she was a child.  It was her favorite, reminding her of better times in Erebor before Smaug.  She sang it to her boys when they were young.  It was such a good song, with so many memories.

The water rippled and Nori came up from the water, his head barely peeking out.  He watched Dis sing in the little row boat, her ebony hair shining in the moonlight, her voice like an angel.

"My land angel," he whispered, resting his chin on the edge of the boat.  "Singing a Siren to her."

Dis turned and smiled brightly at Nori.

"Hello, Nori," she said.

"I wondered when you were going to grow tired of your brother's constant meddling," he said.

"I was waiting for you to go first," Dis said.  "How was I supposed to gather any information on your feelings when you were constantly locked up with Thorin and you hardly spoke to me, except to tease me."

"I thought you were smarter than that, darling," Nori said, leaning even closer to Dis.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Dis responded.

"You've never failed me," Nori said.

"Well, here's hoping I never do," Dis laughed lightly.

Nori swept himself forward, cradled Dis's head in his hand, and kissed her deeply.  She gave a small noise and put her hands on his waist, digging her fingers into his skin.

"You could never fail me," Nori whispered into her mouth.  "You are a princess of the oceans.  A queen of the seas.  You are beautiful and terrifying and everything a child of the ocean would want."

"Less talking," Dis said.  "Thorin will notice I'm gone soon enough."

"Come with me then," Nori grabbed Dis around the neck and pulled her out of the boat and into the ocean.

Hours later, Dis hauled herself back onto the ship, soaking wet and flushed.  Thorin stood in front of her, arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"Shut it," she said, trying to hide a smile.


	4. The Ending Alternate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the Battle for Erebor had gone differently....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an ending that fought really hard to make it canon into my fic.

Thorin was exhausted.  His strength was completely spent.  Yet Smaug continued to fight effortlessly.  Dis had been thrown to the side, her arm bent at an ugly angle and her head limp.  Bifur was trapped, surrounded by fire.  Dori, Dwalin and Ori were all gone.  Thorin was alone.  Still, he blocked every blow Smaug sent at him.  He would not go down without a fight.

He just needed to find and press an advantage.  Anything to gain the upper hand.  Thorin parried a blow, spat in Smaug's face, turned tail and ran.

The walls around the city were still standing, mostly.  If Thorin could just get there, get the upper ground, he may stand a chance.  Smaug roared behind him and Thorin looked over his shoulder to see dozens of giants popping out of the water and breaking through buildings.  He pushed his sopping hair from his eyes and ran up the stairs to the wall.

The rain made everything slick and Thorin tripped on the last step.  He rolled over just in time as Smaug's sword hit the stone where he was moments before.  Thorin rolled to his feet and held his sword aloft.  The wind was fierce at the top of the wall and Thorin's hair whipped around his head.  Lightning flashed across the sky.

"You cannot defeat me," Smaug said.  "You're nothing but a meddlesome little pirate!  What could you do against me?  Against Smaug?"

Thorin knew if he continued this fight his arms would sooner fall off.  He had no energy left.  With one swing, Smaug threw Thorin's sword to the side.  Pressed up against the wall, Thorin was defenseless.  Smaug's sword was at his throat.

"Do not worry," Smaug said.  "Your death will be remembered.  Just like your brother's.  Just like your father's."

If Thorin had just a grain of strength, he would have shouted at Smaug.  As it was, Thorin could do nothing but focus on breathing.  One of the giants came up and lifted Thorin easily into the air.  Smaug sheathed his sword and grinned.

"Your merman is busy, it seems," Smaug said.  "How wretched will he feel knowing that he could have saved you so easily.  You, Thorin, will die the way you lived.  In the ocean."

Then Thorin was flying through the air.  The wind and rain beating him from all sides.  He couldn't see anything clearly- it was all such a blur.  Then he crashed into the water and the ocean swallowed up.

The waves were ferocious and Thorin couldn't kick his feet, he was so weak.  He couldn't find the surface, he couldn't swim.  He needed to breathe.  He needed air.  He moved his arms and legs sluggishly to what he thought was the surface, but the ocean turned again and Thorin was under, even deeper.  His chest was begging for air, to even try and breathe.  Thorin opened his mouth and inhaled water.

He was drowning.  He knew he was drowning.  He still scrabbled for the surface.  Some fight was still in him.

Then everything went dark.

A white figure walked towards him.  A woman in blue.  She glowed in the darkness.  Thorin ran to her.  He ran until he saw her face.  Her face was beautiful and terrifying.  Gorgeous and fierce.  She was stunning and gave off the sense that she was not a woman to be crossed.  Thorin stopped.

"Who are you?" he asked and his voice echoed.

"I am Mother," she said.  "You are well acquainted with my children."

"Am I?"

"One named Dori, to whom I have given my Gift."

"Mother Ocean?" Thorin gasped.  He instantly went down on one knee.  He'd heard of her from Dori plenty.  How she created the merpeople from the ocean foam and blessed them with their Gifts.  She was their deity.

"Rise, young Thorin," she placed her hands on his face.  "You do not need to fear me."

"I do not fear you," Thorin said.  "I only offer you the respect you deserve."

She smiled gently at him.

"Do you know where you are, Thorin?"

Thorin looked around at the darkness.  He shook his head.

"These are the crossroads," she said.  "You may not be able to see the paths that lead from here, but I do.  You are still mortal.  You see with mortal eyes."

"Is that why you're here?" Thorin asked.  "Do you... guide people?"

"Sometimes," she said.  "I have already met with one of my children on this road."

"Ori," Thorin whispered.

"Yes," she smiled and her eyes went distant.  "Little Ori.  Far too curious for his own good."

"What happened to him?" Thorin asked.  "Is he dead then?  What about Dwalin?"

"Ah, I see you are just like your friend," she said.  "He cared more for Ori than anything else on this good earth.  I sent Ori back."

"Sent him back?" Thorin's heart started pounding.  "Does that mean... could I go back?"

"Your body is at the bottom of the ocean," she said.  "With lungs filled with water and pressure crushing it.  If I sent you back, you would only return minutes later."

"But I can go back, right?" Thorin said, pacing back and forth.  "It's not impossible for me to go back."

"Nothing is impossible here."

"I just can't be... oh," Thorin stopped pacing and sat down, running a hand through his hair.  "I can't be human."

"Tell me," she knelt beside him, "is the great Captain Thorin willing to give up his humanity to live again?  Would you consign to be one of my children for the rest of your days, if only to live once more?"

"I could be with Dori," Thorin said softly.  "I mean... I could be with him properly.  Right?"

"And you would never sail again."

"I would still be in the ocean," Thorin reasoned.  "That is all I've ever wanted."

Her smiled brightened and Thorin knew that she was expecting this.

"Then I, Mother Ocean, take Thorin of Erebor as my child," she said, lifting him up.  "I grant unto him the ability to breathe underwater, to swim among the fastest fish in the sea, and I give unto him the Gift of Sight.  May he use it well to the end of his days."

White light grew from her and expanded in the darkness until Thorin had to shut his eyes from being blinded.  Pain hit him from all sides.  His neck was being torn out and his bones were shifting inside his body.  His legs were combining and he lost his feet and toes.  It felt as though his entire body was trying to rearrange itself while still inside Thorin's skin.  Burning pain lanced up his lower body and trickled up to his waist.

And, as suddenly as it had started, it was over.

Thorin opened his eyes.  He was truly at the bottom of the ocean.  He was breathing water.  His hands came up to his neck and he felt the gills there, smoothly passing oxygen to his brain.  He sat up and looked down at his legs.  Only he had no legs.  Just a long, rather nice looking, tail.  It was blue.  Not the dark blue that Bifur's was, nor was it the pristine sky blue like Krish's.  This was a magnificent, ocean blue that shimmered silver in the light.

He swam for the surface, a little rocky at first, being unfamiliar with these new muscles, but he was just going straight up, he could do it.  He burst through the surface, throwing his head back as he breathed fresh air.  It stung in his throat a little, but it was bearable.  He was in the harbor still and the storm had ended.  Had they won?

Thorin gently swam to the dock where it seemed his entire crew was gathered.   _The Arkenstone_ lay safe, a few more scratches than before, but she was all in one piece.  Beside his crew was Dori and Bifur.  Their heads were all bowed and it looked as though they were crying.

"Who's dead?" Thorin asked, swimming up to the dock.

They all gasped and turned face Thorin, tears still damp on their cheeks.

"You're meant to be dead!" Dis shrieked.  "Bifur saw you run up the wall with Smaug but by the time Bilbo and the army from Dale went up there, you were gone."

"Oh, I was dead," Thorin shrugged.  "For a while I think."

"And you just magically got brought back to life then?" Dis scoffed, wiping at her eyes.

"I did," Thorin smirked, flicking his tail out of the water.

They screamed.  Chuckling to himself, Thorin told them what had happened, briefly.  The whole while, Dori's eyes wouldn't leave him.  By the end of his story, his crew were smiling and wiping a few more tears away.

"You'll be Captain, Dis," Thorin said.  "Dwalin will be too busy with Ori to captain a ship.   _The Arkenstone_ is yours."

"What will you do?" Kili asked.  "Uncle...?"

"I'll be in the ocean," Thorin smiled.  "It's where I belong.  Don't worry.  I'm sure you'll see plenty of me around."

"Well, if you are all done asking him questions, I think I'll take my turn," Dori said primly.

He grabbed Thorin's arm and dragged him deep into the water and far away from the dock.

"Dori, where are we going?"

"I am going to show you exactly what you've been dying to know since we met," Dori said, pushing Thorin down against the sand.

"And what would that be, my dear?" Thorin asked.

"How to pleasure me," Dori smirked.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Bofur and Nori started their family.
> 
> Canon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse, seriously just mentions. Hinted at mentions.
> 
> Chapter 5 is currently a draft

Sorren was the first.  Bofur had wanted children ever since he saw his brother with his little brood following him.  Nori didn't have anything against children, he was just waiting for the right time.  Whatever that meant.  Bofur had been doing his rounds through the Blue Reef, making sure that the houses were stable, that the boarders were secure, and that his people were happy.  Then, from literally nowhere, came this little boy.  He latched right onto Bofur's waist and didn't let go.

It was pure instinct that led Bofur to bending down and stroking the boy's hair, whispering comforting words.  The boy only gripped Bofur tighter and shook with sobs.  What was Bofur supposed to do with a little crying merboy in his arms?

He promptly took the boy home, tucked him into bed, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and went to find Nori.

Nori was less than enthused at the thought of a child so suddenly.  He listed all the things they would need, how it was too soon, how this boy could have a family and they had no right and there were steps that needed to be taken and Bofur was being reckless because this is not how things were done in the Reef.

"But he was all alone," Bofur said.  "He swam right up to me and no one stopped him.  No one came to get him."

"We can't just take him because you found him," Nori said.  "There are things that need to be done.  If he has a family, then he belongs with them."

Bofur wilted.  He loved that kid.  He knew it in his bones, his wild instinct, that this was right.  But Nori was also right.  They couldn't just take him.  They searched all over the Reef, searching for the boy's parents.  They asked everyone they knew to look.  They spent weeks searching, trying to find the family to this adorable little child, yet they could find nothing.   Nori had been ready to give in, to take this child for their own, when a pair swam into their throne room.

They were wicked looking and set Bofur on edge.  He didn't like the sneer on their faces or their knotted hair.  They looked far too wicked for Bofur's taste.  He placed a hand on Nori's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.  Nori looked at Bofur's frightened face and gave a nod.  Nori had learned to trust Bofur's wild instinct.  If Bofur felt as though this couple was off in some way, Nori would honor that.

As Bofur feared, they were the boy's parents.  They were rough and loud and demanded that their precious boy come back to them.  When the child came out, he took one look at this parents and gave a frightened yelp, running behind Bofur and not letting go.  The mother swam up, her hand grabbing for the child, snarling horrible things and muttering threats if the boy ever tried to run away again.  Bofur recognized this.  He'd seen it before.  Parents who hurt their children into submission.

"This child is ours," Bofur said, straightening up until he was tall and powerful.  He was their king and they would bow to his rule.  "You have brought harm to this tender soul and thus we relinquish your hold on him and take him for our own."

"You can't do this!" the mother shrieked.  "I bore that child and he is  _mine_!"

"I don't know how you do things, here in the Reef," Bofur said, gently pushing the mermaid away, "but where I come from, parents love their children.  If the child does not want the parents that bore him, then he is free to leave."

"I don't care how you did things!  This child is mine!  He's ours!"

"I'm afraid not," Nori said, pulling the mermaid and her mate away.  "Bofur is my husband and he is right.  We cannot allow you to keep this child."  He gave a nod and one of the guards took the couple away.

Bofur knelt in front of the child, framing his tiny face with his hands.

"It's okay," Bofur said, wiping away the tears.  "You're ours now."

The boy sobbed and buried his face into Bofur's chest, his little frame shaking.  Nori came up beside Bofur and rested a gentle hand on the boy's curly hair.

"Do you have a name?" Nori whispered.

He shook his head.  Bofur's heart constricted at the thought, that this little boy had never known what it meant to have a name, to be loved and held and kissed and  _cared_ for.  Well, that would change soon.

"Sorren," Bofur said.  "Your name is Sorren and you are our son."

* * *

Nori found her stealing from the palace kitchens.  She was tiny with flaming red hair and a scowl on her face.  She had a familiar look about her, gaunt body with a hardened face.  This poor child had seen much difficulty and trials through her life.  She was a starving thief and Nori knew what that felt like.  She froze, a thick satchel over her shoulder at the sight of Nori.

"The kitchens aren't guarded at night," he said.  He picked up a watercress and left with a smile.

Bofur noticed immediately.

"You look rather smug," he said as they lay in bed.  "Something happen today?"

"I found a thief in the kitchen," Nori said.

"And you didn't do anything about it?" Bofur looked at Nori with narrowed eyes.

"She's only a child," Nori said.  "She was starving, what did you want me to do?"

"Okay, okay," Bofur sighed, resting his head on Nori's shoulder.  "Whatever you think is best, darling."

"How is Sorren doing?" Nori asked, running a hand through Bofur's hair.  "I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's been with Bombur mostly," Bofur said.  "Spending lots of time with his cousins."

An idea hit Nori then.  Oooh, Bofur wasn't going to like this idea in the least, but it was a great idea.  Sorren had to be lonely, with him and Bofur gone constantly and only cousins to play with.  Besides, Bofur never wanted to settle for just one child.  Now if only Nori could find the little redhead again.

It took him weeks to find the girl again.  During which Sorren spent more and more time alone in his room.  Nori was running back and forth between pirates and merfolk, trying to cement alliances and look out for ships that could be filled with goods.  Bofur was keeping tabs on Bilbo and taking care of the refugees that came in from the open seas.  They hardly had time to spend with Sorren, though they tried.  Finally, Nori camped out in the kitchen, waiting for the redheaded mermaid to appear.

His patience was rewarded as the little mermaid swam through the window.  She glanced around the kitchen furtively before diving into the cupboards.  Nori grinned.  He remembered doing that, sneaking into houses and robbing them blind, just because he could.  Before he got into league with pirates.

"You know, there's a better way," Nori swam out of his hiding spot.

The mermaid gave a gasp and jumped.  She turned around, eyes hard and a knife in hand.  She was a feisty one, that was for sure.  Nori loved it.

"Just let me go!" she said, waving the knife around.  "I don't mean any trouble!"

"I know you don't," Nori said, coming towards her.  "You're alone and hungry.  I know."

"Then you know that there is no other way!" she said.

"There is," Nori replied.  "You can come with me."

"And what's the catch?" she snapped.  "I come with you and then what?"

"You'll be my daughter," Nori said.  "Come with me and you'll have a family."

She looked over Nori carefully.  She was suspicious and Nori couldn't blame her for it.  All her life, she must have been running from danger to danger, not trusting anyone.  Such a sad life for one so young.

"What if I don't want a family?" she asked bravely, sticking out her lower lip.

"I know you," Nori bent down so they were eye to eye.  "I've been where you are.  I've swam all over the reef stealing things, because I had to.  I work with pirates to steal things.  It was fun, but I wanted more.  I wanted something stable.  I wanted a family.  I know you, because you are me."

"Don't be so cheesy, old man," she laughed, pushing his shoulder.

"So you'll come?" Nori asked, holding his hand out.

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged, taking his hand.  "I'm Mori."

"Welcome to the family, Mori."

* * *

Mori and Sorren were thick as thieves within days of meeting.  So often Bofur would hear a crash, turn and see little redheaded Mori and honey-blonde Sorren over a broken piece of furniture.  It felt  _good_ to see them playing.  To come home with Nori and see their children running rampant through the house, squealing and shouting and swimming as fast as they could.

"Da," Mori came up to Bofur with her blue eyes shining brightly.  "I want a little brother."

Bofur looked at his daughter with raised eyebrows.  "A little brother?"

"Yes!" she said.  "Sorren does too!  We've talked about it and we agree that you and Papa need to hurry up and find us one."

Bofur laughed and pulled Mori close.  "Do you really think it's that simple?"

"Isn't it?" Mori said.  "You found us like that.  Can't you just go get us a little brother?"

"Not... not exactly," Bofur said.

Instantly, Mori's face changed.  She had a strange habit of switching between doting daughter to a sly mistress in seconds.

"Da, please," she said.  "Uncle Bombur and Aunt Mirra have told us how you and Papa found us and that you can't have kids like Aunt Mirra can.  All you have to do is go out and find a little baby boy and bring him home."

Bofur cursed his brother for teaching his daughter so well.

"I'll take with your Papa, and we'll see what we can do," Bofur said.

Mori's face turned bright and she was his little girl again.  She kissed him on the cheek and swam over to Sorren, the two of them giggling like mad as they swam away.  Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur's waist.

"She cornered you too?" Nori whispered.

"I don't know how we're going to find a little boy for them," Bofur sighed.  "We're lucky that Mori was an orphan.  I don't fancy fighting for rights again."

"You did great with Sorren," Nori pressed a kiss to Bofur's neck.  "If Mother Ocean sees fit to bless us with another child, then we shall take him.  If not, then we'll explain it to the children."

"You can explain it to Mori," Bofur chuckled.  "She takes after you."

"Does she?" Nori said.  "I hadn't noticed."

Mori wouldn't let the idea of a baby brother leave her mind.  She pestered Bofur and Nori every chance she got, asking why they hadn't found a brother or why they weren't even looking and did they love her at all?  It was enough to drive Bofur on edge.  He started to swim around the reef, looking for anyone who might know where he could find a little boy to call his own.

Without saying a word, he and Nori agreed that the chances of finding a little brother was slim to none.  It was Nori's turn to tuck the children into bed and Bofur hovered just outside the door, listening without being seen.

Just as every other night, Mori begged and threatened to have a little brother.  She demanded to know why they haven't brought one to her.  Very gently, Nori explained that they might not have a little brother.  He told them how every little child was precious and each child had a home and they couldn't just take a child away from home because Mori wanted it.  The only reason Sorren and Mori were theirs was out of luck.

Mother Ocean gave them life.  She was the one who gave them children.  If it was her purpose for their family to have one more precious soul, then they would have one more child.  If not, then Mori and Sorren would have to learn to deal with it.  Sorren nodded.  He understood Mother Ocean's love for her children and the grand plan she had for them.  Mori understood, she was as quick as a whip, but she didn't have to like it.

The next morning, Mori screamed as she left the house.  She rushed back in with a little merman in her arms.  There was no note, no explanation for this little baby boy at their doorstep.  He had a little tuft of black hair and pale blue eyes.  Bofur felt ice shoot through him.  This little baby looked exactly like Bifur.  Bofur couldn't explain why that spoke to his heart in a strange way.

"Rifur," Bofur said, taking the little baby from Mori.  "That is his name.  Rifur, our gift from Mother Ocean."

 

 


	7. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas and Gimli.

Gimli first saw Legolas in Erebor.  Thorin had ran to his ship with his merman in tow and Fili and Kili were sniggering in a corner.  His parents were off somewhere in the city and Gimli was left alone.  He scanned the crowd, looking for someone he could talk to, when he spotted Legolas.  Balin had told them how Legolas had led the Mirkwood Armada to save them.  He couldn't be any older than Fili, and he led the Armada?  Gimli was impressed.

He didn't think twice before walking up to Legolas and tapping him on the shoulder.  He was a little taller than Gimli, but much thinner, with hair like cornsilk.  Delicate is what Gimli would call him.

"Balin told me you helped them out," Gimli said.  "I don't know how, you're such a little thing."

Legolas turned sharply, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I'm more than you think," he said.  "Who are you?"

"Gimli, son of Gloin," Gimli said proudly.  "One of the Erebor Pirates."

Legolas snorted.  "They're taking on children now?  I had no idea Thorin was so desperate."

"And your father must have been desperate indeed to send you to lead his Armada," Gimli shot back.

"I could take you apart with one hand," Legolas said.

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"You are nothing but a pirate," Legolas laughed.  "What are you going to do to me?"

"And you're a stuck up royal living pretty on his daddy's money," Gimli shot back.  "You've never had to work for a living, have you?  Always got whatever you want whenever you wanted it."

Legolas punched Gimli in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who watched BBC Merlin would have caught a little something in there.


End file.
